


mask: creative

by specialagentrin



Series: masks [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Skeletons, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Dream's mask is broken.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: masks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980545
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314





	mask: creative

**Author's Note:**

> sitting n' my drafts for too long

“Dream, if you continue to walk around with your hoodie like that, you’re going to give yourself some serious damage.” George tells Dream, who currently has his hoodie strings tied into a knot and covering his entire face. He can’t see anything, walking around like a blind man and heavily relies on his senses at the moment. 

  
  
On a side note, George and Sapnap are holding his hands while they make their journey home. A secret bonus for him. 

  
  
“I don’t want to walk home without my mask on. You know I hate walking around without it.” Dream replies. 

  
  
“And you call me the stubborn one.” Sapnap jokes. 

  
  
“It’s because you are.” He sighs. There’s a hiss of an enderman in the distance, sending shivers down all their spines. “I just want Niki to put it back together at this point. It simply feels as though something is missing about me without it.”    


“An object doesn’t define what makes you - you, Dream.” George says. “It’s the way you wheeze as though there’s not enough oxygen when you laugh, the way the corner of your eyes crinkle when something goes just right, fingernails tracing the outline of your weapons to make sure they’re in peak condition for your next battle.”

  
  
Sapnap hums in agreement. “Especially when you're flustered, you’ll come up with the smoothest comebacks.” Dream can feel his face heating up, and he looks at the ground in embarrassment. “See! Look, you’re doing it right now.” 

  
  
“You can’t even see my face, Sapnap.” The tallest remarks. 

  
  
“No, but you duck your head as if you're ashamed when you blush, looking at everything else but the two people your heart desires.” George smirks. 

  
  
“He’s definitely blushing.” Sapnap says proudly. “Come on Dream, we’re almost there.”    


An arrow flies past George’s head, and they turn around to see a single skeleton drawing another arrow to fire at the trio. They let go of Dream’s hand, Sapnap pulling out an axe from thin air, fingers gripping the netherite base tightly. He doesn’t hesitate to throw it at the skeleton, landing right into it’s empty skull with a sickening crack. It doesn’t even have a chance to shoot another arrow, because George is standing just a few feet away and slices it’s head clean off, making the bone structure collapse. 

“Was that it?” George pulls out Sapnap’s axe from the skeleton. “I expected an army, really.” 

  
  
“Are the two of you okay?” Dream questions, struggling to undo the knots he made in the drawstring. He gives up, and decides to take off his entire sweater.    
“Mhm, I’m better now that I can see those beautiful emerald eyes.” Sapnap reaches out for his boyfriend, and Dream leans into his touch. Warm fingers trace his jawline and tuck a loose strand of long hair behind his ear, as George wraps his arms around his waist. 

  
  
“Shut up.” Dream rolls his eyes, no real malice behind it. 

  
  
George chuckles. “Now there’s that pretty pink flush.” 

  
  
Spotting a bee, an idea lights up in Sapnap’s head, picking up the bow and arrow in the pile of bones. 

  
  
“What are you doing now, Sapnap?” The oldest questions the youngest. 

  
  
“Hold on, I have a good idea.” Sapnap watches the bee go back into his hive, and he draws the string back, aiming for the bottom of the hive. 

  
  
“Oh Irene, Sapnap don’t shoot the bees -” Dream backs away, not in the mood for getting stinged. He takes off his headband, tying the white fabric to the back of an arrow. Sapnap fires the arrow, hitting the size of the hive instead, watching the chunk of honey fall onto the floor. Dragging it back slowly, looks at his boyfriends. 

  
  
“Do either of you have a bowl?” 

  
  
“I do.” George hands over an empty mushroom bowl. Sapnap pulls out a few sticks from his inventory, setting up a small fire and places the bowl above it, resting the honey inside. 

  
  
Dream raises an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” 

  
  
“Apparently, honey acts like glue when you heat it up.” He makes even cuts of his white headband, forming it into a face mask. He uses a spare stick, uses the heated honey and glues it together, before placing the finished product on Dream’s face. Sapnap snatches George’s glasses off his head -  _ hey!  _ \- and watches as it covers his boyfriend’s candy apple eyes. “Is that better, Dream?” 

  
  
Dream pulls down his mask, placing a soft kiss on Sapnap’s lips. “Definitely.”    


**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> kudos + comments appreciated <3


End file.
